Content providers oftentimes offer media content collections. This can be, for example, a set of episodes of a television show that make up a season, a set of movies in a movie series, or the set of broadcasts of sport events that make up a tournament. Simultaneously, the same or a different content provider may also offer the individual media assets of the media content collection. For example, a content provider may allow a user to purchase either a full season of a television show, the individual episodes, or both.
Furthermore, the number of content providers is constantly growing. A user can purchase media assets or media content collections from a number of sources such as through a set top box, personal computer, or even a physical store. The purchase itself may entail downloading the media content, receiving permission to access it, or receiving physical merchandise (e.g., a DVD). Therefore, the user has progressively more options to choose from and compare when deciding from where to purchase a media asset or a media content collection.